


Wicked and White - Love Me In Spite

by orphan_account



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A retelling of Bella and Edward falling in love softly - ft. soft hand brushes and tender hope.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Kudos: 5





	Wicked and White - Love Me In Spite

Bella took a deep breath and walked out the door and couldn’t help but wince at the weather. The wind was biting cold and nothing like the warm dry summer heat in Arizona. Stuffing her hands in her jean pockets she hunched her shoulders and hurried to her car. Slamming the door shut she pushed back her long brown hair and started on the way to school.

* * *

School was packed as always. The general movement of people rushing to and from classes doesn’t seem to change even when moving states. Holding the map that she was given in the front office, she squinted to look at the text better. Was the classroom for biology in building B or C? The text seemed to blur together…

* * *

She took a big bite of her salad and half-heartedly smiled at her dad as he poured himself a drink. The first day at this high school was both exhausting and embarrassing. Her lab partner was obviously deeply disgusted with her. She felt her forehead crinkle at the thought. Taking a particularly strong bite she forced him out of her mind. She had better things to worry about. Charlie sighed and looked at her, “You enjoying school?” Oh, if only he knew.

* * *

He didn’t return to school for days. Part of her couldn’t put the thought that it was her who drove him off out of her mind. It was a silly thought. Regardless, she was making friends and dealing just fine without her lab partner showing up. She felt at place here. In a way she wasn’t expecting to when she originally moved to rainy Forks.

* * *

Edward. That is his name. It felt, right… like somehow the word was meant for her to say it. He was starting to warm up to her, even making small talk in class. It was odd at first considering he was gone for so long but if she really took the time to think about it, she was enjoying his company. He was strangely easy to be around. She didn’t want to think about the heavy feeling in the pit of her stomach when he smiled. Good thing he didn’t very often.

* * *

Time seemed to pass strangely in Forks. The weeks slipped past like water dripping out of cusped hands. The mornings were getting colder and the evenings even more so. Hugging her arms to her body she smiled at Edward as he walked her to her car. She couldn’t remember when he started doing that, but she wasn’t going to ask and risk him stopping. He glanced at her with his warm golden eyes and she couldn’t help but smiled. His eyes crinkled, and his smile was dazzling. She felt instantly warmer.

* * *

Bella felt her breath leave her in a whoosh. The world seemed strangely lighter, ethereal, and a faint blush sprung to her cheeks. The touch was faint. Just a soft brush of her fingers on his as he handed Bella the assignment. His golden eyes flicked up to look at hers and she swore she could see the slightest hint of desire before his face became emotionless once more. She held the papers in her hands and tried not to let the brief image of his piecing gaze linger as she smoothed out the assignment and started writing. It was difficult.

* * *

The car seemed to move in both slow motion and incredibly fast. It was dizzying. Closing her eyes, she felt a single tear slide out and she awaited the crunch of steel against her fragile body – but it never came. Opening her eyes, she saw a blur streak in front of her and suddenly Edward was there. Somehow, unexplainably, he pushed the car away from her like it was nothing. Her breath was caught in her throat. He glanced at her, worry lingering in his eyes, before he was swept out of her view by her classmates rushing to help her up.

* * *

“You must have hit your head. You’re remembering things wrong.”

He was a horrible liar. She shoved him and then let her hands linger on his shirt, letting herself feel his presence. She was alive. He was alive. He smelt of car tires and medical supplies and faintly of something unidentifiable but remarkably familiar. Pulling away she glanced up sharply, “Don’t lie to me. Don’t.” Edward seemed at a loss for what to say and opted for nothing at all. She scowled something fierce and Edward shrunk back minutely. She sighed, deep and conflicted, before softening slightly, “Thank you for saving me.” Her eyes lingered on his and, not able to read anything, she turned away and went to find her dad.

* * *

He was so filled with self-hatred. Why couldn’t he see the beauty that he possessed? He stood in the light, letting the sun reflect off of his skin, and was so tense he looked like he’d snap in two. She was quiet. Her breath was caught in her throat like a bunny held in the mouth of a wolf. He raised his chin and awaited the realization of the monster he was to force Bella away. She reached for his hand and brushed his fingers lightly, “Beautiful.” Edward seemed to tense up even more and took a step back. She felt small.

“Don’t you see I’m a monster?” He looked so frustrated and deeply sad.

She looked him straight on, “I don’t care.” His posture screamed defensive, but his eyes looked exhausted and slowly hope started to shine through.

“You won’t lie to me. I won’t lie to you.” Her brown eyes looked steadily into his golden eyes, and with that his arguments seemed to crumble away.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first published work and I really appreciate you taking the time to make it this far.
> 
> The song that inspired this retelling is: Out Like a Light by The Honeysticks


End file.
